Flames are Fun
by Long Island grace
Summary: The flames written to WhiteRabbit5 for her Entropy fic were hilariously received. But what happens when the two culprits try and re-write the fic to their liking? Even more hysterical!


Entropy's Forsaken Crusade—rewritten by the flamers

This was up on before, but _someone_ (I'm not saying who…actually, I couldn't even if I wanted to, because I don't _know_ who did it!) decided to report it as abuse. Evidently, my account got suspended for a few days. Gr… I don't suppose you know what rule I'm breaking, do you? I mean, maybe the people thought it was a an MST (you know, one of those thing that people do when they just copy a fanfiction and put comments between the lines.) Oh well, it's not, and I hope it doesn't get taken down again.

Okay guys, this is just for laughs. The people who should be reading this are readers of _Entropy's Forsaken Crusade _who got a kick out of the flames sent to it (and, evidently, WhiteRabbit's response…) Obviously I'm not exactly doing this for the reviews.

If you haven't read _Entropy_, I suggest you do, or else don't read this, either, you won't get it.

The real flamers (really only two) didn't write this, this is just my imagination running wild with their…less-than-formed ideas. Let's explore the mindset of these disgruntled readers, and see what happens when they rewrite Entropy's Forsaken Crusade to their liking.

Disclaimer: I did not create Rurouni Kenshin and take no credit for it. Furthermore, I am not the talented author of the fanfiction entitled _Entropy's Forsaken Crusade_, though I did get permission from WhiteRabbit5, who is, indeed, the author.

See? STAMP: official seal of permission…Usashi

No goats were harmed in the making of this fiction.

Post Script: to any reviewers who have been mentioned—I'm very sorry for not getting your acquiescence on using your penname, but I assure you no harm is done, and it's all in good humor. If the flamers are offended (doubtful, though, that they'd read this), well, too bad, and at least you signed in anonymously, so I didn't use your actual penname. No one will know who you are, except that you are the incompetent and immature pair who sent hilarious flames.

Up until this point, WhiteRabbit5 has been cheerfully working on her fan-fiction. Kaoru has been taken over with visions of the past and Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi and Naruku are on their way up to Yosai Mountain. Misao has left the state of shock to go do a little Tenken-hunting.

Suddenly and perplexingly, the computer, Fred, is seized violently from Usashi's grasp, and she is sent flying across the room, probably hitting a fan that has most likely been burnt once or twice courtesy of Luvsdogz. She lands gracefully on her butt (apologies Usashi, we all know you are a clumsy goat) and glares scathingly across the room at the two simpering idiots, "I hate this story" and "Random person" who are typing away, though rather slowly because typing with two index fingers can be quite taxing.

On the monitor shows the product of their toil—two sentences.

__

Yahiko, Kenshin, Meguomi, Sano and Nuruku were walking along in the sno…Suddenly, a trapdoor opened and Nuruku fell threw, dying.

At this point, they hired a typist who could at least translate their gibberish. Random Person and I hate this story went on, dictating to the typist, who took the liberty to reform the sentences into something remotely understandable. When he tried to explain this to the two vapid girls, he gained no response. So he continued typing to the words of I hate this story, while Random Person gave out a high-pitched giggle and added on to her fellow flamer's story.

__

"Too bad she had a personality," Remarked Yahiko.

"Yeah, maybe if she had been a simpering, idiotic Mary-Sue we wouldn't care that she had died," Sano agreed.

"As it is, I'm rather sad," Kenshin joined in. "She had some good characterization coming, especially after I died."

"Too bad we didn't make it to there yet," Megumi responded solemnly, suddenly not overcome with fear of herself.

"You know Kenshin, about that…let's not do that whole scene, it takes away from the **real **_point of the story."_

"You're right."

And they continued walking.

Down below at the Aoiya, Kaoru awakened. She spotted a dark figure, Aoshi Shinomori, in the corner.

"Aoshi?" She said softly.

"Oh good, you're awake," He stated, coming toward her. "Good think Misao's friend Paint Ward died, now the story can be focused on our romance. Especially now that you're awake randomly, even though they haven't made it up to the top of Yosai Mountain and defeated the source of our problems, Genwa."

Kaoru nodded. "It's a very good thing." And she leaned foreword to give the Okashira a kiss. He responded passionately and wrapped his arm around her waist.

At that time, they were too deep in passion to notice Okina step into the room, but it made no difference as the old man promptly fell over, blood trickling from his nose.

Kaoru and Aoshi broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Oh Aoshi!" She cried. "I love you so much!"

He responded in a deep, husky voice. "Kaoru-chan, I care for you dearly. You are mature while being full-of-life. We are perfect together."

Outside, Shiro and Omasu were placing bets. "How long do you think they'll last?"

"That depends on how long Aoshi's going to stay disgustingly out of character," Shiro returned, cringing. "And how long is this fanfiction going to last, anyway, if there is no plot. I mean, come on, what happened to the emotional trauma of Kaoru having to relive her memories? Apparently she forgot all about **those **when Mr. Randy-Dandy walked in."

"I think it's **romantic**. And you shouldn't be talking about Aoshi-sama that way! Anyway, Aoshi's going to **comfort** Kaoru, duh, that's the whole plot," Omasu retorted.

"Snap out of it Omasu!" Shiro hit her on the head. "You're going Out-Of-Character as well. Do we have a remedy for that?"

"No more than we have a remedy for stupidity," Omasu answered, rubbing her head.

But this story isn't about them, so let's get back to Aoshi and Kaoru, who are simultaneously making out and declaring their long-lived love.

The next day, Kaoru was outside, watching the…er, sunrise. (Sure, let's call it that.)

Aoshi walked up to her and put his arms around her. She breathed in his scent (ShadowAoi thinks that Aoshi would smell a bit like blood, but whatever_)_ _of pine-trees and temple incense. He buried his nose in her silky jasmine-scented hair._

"Kaoru darling, I've loved you for so long, would you do the honor of becoming my bride?" He asked her, jet-black locks falling into his ice-blue eyes (you always have to have 'ice-blue eyes' in there.)

"Aoshi!" She gasped. She couldn't think of a more romantic thing. (ShadowAoi would like to add, oh brother) _"Of course."_

And they kissed and lived happily forever more.

The typist let out a cry of absolute rage. "I can't work like this! You obviously have never seen the show you claim to be so knowledgeable about! Aoshi would never do that!"

"Yes he would!" Random person whined. "Aoshi and Kaoru are in _luuuv_. So there!"

"I can't work under these conditions! I don't care if you're spoiled, rich snobs! I don't care!" He jumped up from his chair and barged out through the door, screaming his head off.

He passed ShadowAoi in the hallway, screaming something incomprehensible. She raised an eyebrow at him, but kept on walking.

When she entered, she found I hate this story and Random person swooning over the passage they had just written. Puzzled, ShadowAoi crept up behind them and read over their shoulders, her face becoming more and more disgusted.

"This is terrible!" She shrieked.

I hate this story and Random Person whirled around.

"That's a terrible excuse for Aoshi/Kaoru pairing!" She exclaimed. "You've scarred me for life! I _love_ that pairing, and now you've destroyed it!" She was ranting her head off.

I hate this story snarled. "It's easy to interpret that the _majority_ will like this better than the crime against Ruroni Kenshin that is Entropy's Forsaken Crusade." Random Person sneered as well.

ShadowAoi rolled her eyes. "It's spelled with a 'u.' It's Ruro_u_ni Kenshin you imbecile!"

The two insipid flamers who loved disgusting and cliché stories stared at her bemusedly. "How exactly do you know how I'm spelling it when I'm saying it?"

ShadowAoi shook her head and ignored them. "Look, you left out Kenshin and the others," She observed in the most restrained voice she could muster.

"So?" Random Person sneered. "This is an _Aoshi and Kaoru_ story. Duh!" She waved her fingers in Shadow's face in a 'talk-to-the-hand' kind of way.

"You still need to include the other characters!"

"We do?" Random person and I hate this story exchanged confused glances.

"Of course! You can't just leave them off somewhere and never talk about them again!"

"Fine then, _you_ write a part for them. I hate this story and I need to go point at random people and call them gay and fucking high. Okay? BYE!" Fortunately, they really did leave at that moment, but ShadowAoi had an inkling that they hadn't gone far as Usashi's cat Eechi (mentioned in Steps of Courage…Usashi said it was okay if I mentioned him) was lurking around the corner somewhere, looking none too happy. ShadowAoi ignored the screeching outside as she sat down and began to type furiously.

__

"Kaoru-dono was supposed to fall for Aoshi," Kenshin reasoned. "But who's **that** guy she's kissing?"

"That **is** Aoshi you moron," Sano bopped his friend on the head.

"Oro? That cannot be Aoshi."

"Take a better look."

Kenshin squinted at the man. "Holy crap! You're right! What's going on here? In the just words of Justagirl-dono, Aoshi needs a paced relationship! Why are they rushing into things? How are they suddenly in love? This wouldn't happen this quickly! Sessha is so confuuuused!."

"There, there Ken-san," Megumi cooed. "It's alright."

A vein was apparent in Sano's forehead. "Kitsune…" he said with clenched teeth.

"Oh let it go Sano," Yahiko cut in breezily. "Eww…" he looked away from the site of OOC Aoshi and Kaoru. "Good thing he's already asked to marry her. Yuck."

"'ey, get away from there!" Sano pushed Yahiko away. "Poor Jou-chan and Shinomori have the OOC sickness. So much tragedy in this story."

"And it isn't even in the tragedy genre!" Kenshin chimed. He scratched his head thoughtfully. "Come to that, it isn't even in the romance genre…" His eyes flashed a steely blue color and his face went serious. "Could this be another trick from Yosai Mountain?"

"Huh? What's Yosai?" Sano grunted. "Is that some sort of curry? This whole story is about Aoshi and Kaoru's romance, remember?"

THE END!

Somewhere in the depths of the wood, the author Liem shook her head and went off laughing. "Let's see majoity _now…_"

ShadowAoi would have to agree.

Owari

A/N: Yup, just a bit of fun, hope you guys enjoyed it. It was loads of fun to write!


End file.
